Edelwiess Music Challenge
by DragonWinglet
Summary: Ten songs from my playlist set to random, each drabble written in the time it took to listen to the songs! Some are long, some are short, most are kinda angsty... T because I'm paranoid!


Edelweiss Drabble music Challenge- Yes Folks, the old obsolete challenge that one of my friends introduced me to! So... Here You Are!

1) Shattered (Trading Yesterday)

He felt tears fall down his eyes as he looked away from the flower that symbolized the unity of their countries. He was shattered inside, and he knew that this was the ending. He had died the day before, when he had to leave _him. _He knew the next day was going to be the worst, the wound still bleeding. He didn't know how he would find the answers, but he also didn't want to give up the questions that had become his home.

He was sitting on a cliff overlooking a field of the beautiful flowers. The sun went down in the distance as he replayed the words that he had yelled at his best friend, and love.

_You're holding me back! You're just a weakling! I don't need you! I won't be here to help you anymore! _

When he yelled those words at that man, he had lost himself. And he hoped that this ending would be a beginning. He knew that all may be lost, but his hope remained. He may not understand why he felt so shattered, but he knew that one day he'd go home to his heart.

2) Scarred (Jamestown Story)

Austria laid, curled in his bed with his eyes closed tightly. If you walked into the aristocrat's bedroom, you would pass picture frames turned around, so all you saw the backs of what used to be pictures. He felt tears rolling down his face as he thought of Bas—Switzerland, feeling him saving him after a battle, hearing his low and blunt voice echoing through his ears.

If he could have he would go back in time, he would have and fixed all the problems, mend all the arguments that they had. He would have at least made it so he could move on.

But it was hard to do anything with this damn hole in his chest.

3) Beauty from Pain (Superchick)

Switzerland stood, tears running down his cheeks as he watched his people, the simple resistance that his people had pulled together be stomped on by the French regulars that had defeated them so dramatically. Jens, the personification of the Canton of Bern and his own dear brother had fallen in the battle as the French soldiers had so easily slaughtered his people. His eyes landed on one specific person, the leader, and he breathed out his name.

"Francis Boneffery… I will defeat you… Someday." He remembered Austria's promise: there will be a dawn. He knew he wouldn't hope again for a while, but he would hope again.

4) Say Something (Pentatonx's Cover)

Austria sat on a bench, a bundle of Edelweiss cluched in his hands.

"Hello Basch. I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you, but I brought you our flower." He looked out over the few other people there, looking so sad.

"…who am I kidding? You're not going to talk back." The smile slipped from Roderich's face as he looked at Basch.

"I loved you. I always wanted to be yours… I wanted to be the one that made you happy." He felt tears slip down his face, as he gave up his pride.

"I'd follow you, anywhere, but I know you wouldn't want me to follow you to where you are. I just hope you'll be happy." Violet eyes closed as he looked at the cold stone that represented his best friend and lover.

"Basch… I love you. I wish you'd just say something! I don't want to ever give up on you coming back…" The Swiss flag flew next to the headstone as he placed the Edelweiss in front of it. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Big Bruder wouldn't want you to give up on him, just move on from him." His tear filled eyes met her sad green ones, and he smiled at the small country.

"I know. I just wish he'd say something to me… One last time."

5) Barefoot and Bruised (Jamestown Story)

"Basch!" the blonde bolted up in his bed when he heard the familiar voice of his friend from across the house they stayed in. He sprinted to Austria's room, and seeing the boy in bed crying, he walked up to him and spoke softly.

"Are you alright? Is anything hurt?"

"N-no. I just h-had a n-nightmare… I d-dreamed that… that… that y-you left me! I-I was a-alone, and no one c-could help me w-when P-Prussia beat me o-or—"

"That's absurd! I will always be here. I know you've been hurt before, but as long as I'm here, I will never abandon you. I will always be here to help you, and help you get stronger so you're able to take care of yourself… Never think that I'd leave you." The brunette still had tears rolling down his face as he gripped the blonde in a hug, but he had a smile on it as well.

"Danke…" he murmured as he laid back down, closing his violet eyes.

6) Goodbye {I'm Sorry} (Jamestown Story)

Austria held a hand to his mouth as he read the note in precise writing.

_Goodbye, I'll miss you. _

_I'm sorry, but this is my fate. _

_There's no one who wants me to stay…_

_Everything is worthless, and I've waited too long. _

_Here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me. _

_I'm not worth any tears… _

_Goodbye, I'm sorry. _

Roderich heard the murmurs at the next meeting. Why he'd do what he did, why did they not see the signs. His sister was sitting in his usual spot, adopting his regular neutral façade. Everyone was subdued. Hungary started silently crying when she read the note that was being passed around, and everyone blamed themselves.

What if they had tried harder to break down his walls? What if they had been there for him? Of course, it was too late for that kind of speculation… He'd already said his goodbye.

7) Radioactive (Pentatonix feat. Lindsey Stirling)

This whole Zombie thing had started a few months ago, and the countries had been fighting amongst themselves, as well as fighting against each other.

After a brief moment where Switzerland had tried to beat Germany with an axe, he and Liechtenstein had teamed with the rest of the Germanic's to assist with their survival chances. At this point, they were as acclimated as could be with the new age.

They each had brought a small comfort. Ludwig had Herr Shtick, Gilbert had Gilbird, Basch had his favorite gun, Lily had her ribbon, and Roderiech himself had his violin (much more portable than a piano. Of course, they suffered losses, but being nations and not able to die, they couldn't become undead—Basch had a half-moon bite mark scar on his bicep to prove it. Of course, he did get sick for a while, and whined the entire time, pissing Roderiech off royally, as he was trying to take care of him.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig's deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Italy's auburn eyes filled with tears briefly, then he ran to Germany, screaming in Italian. Basch chuckled at what he was saying, the Austrian next to him having no idea what the translation was, until Japan and Romano stepped out from the doorway that Italy had come from.

"Oh great… the potato bastard and all his friends…" Romano said, rolling his eyes, but looking relieved none the less.

"Hello. I am relieved that we found more people. It was getting hard to deal with them on my own," it was unclear wether Japan meant the Zombies or the Italy brothers, but it didn't matter. They set out shortly after that, as on big (if not mil—extremely dysfunctional…) family.

8) Just a Little Girl (Trading Yesterday)

Roderich rolled his eyes as Switzerland yelled across the room, denying that he had ever been friends with the Austrian. He heard the insults, and Hungary looked at him, her green eyes worried.

"Are you alright? He's being kind of nasty…"

"I'm fine. It's quite amusing to hear what little children like him think of me."

9) Gone (Jamestown Story)

Switzerland stared into the distance as he walked to his home. He hadn't processed what had just happened, but he couldn't believe that Austria was gone. He was marrying Elizaveta. He didn't need him. Now Hungary had what he did, and he would never know if they could have made it.

When he got to his home, he sat his head in his hands. As he felt his world crashing down, he tried to remember all the memories and forget all the lies. He knew what goes around comes around, and he hoped that when Rod—Austria felt what he was feeling now, it was worse than what he was feeling down, but for now, he just couldn't believe he was gone.

10) Angel With A Shotgun (The Cab?) {Note: No historical anything, just something to start a fight...}

Switzerland stood in front of the injured body of Austria, his halberd helfd ready.

"Kesesesesese… The weakling can't even fight for himself…"

"Back off, Prussia," the growl that came out of Switzerland's mouth was laced with enough venom to make anyone bit the idiot in front of him back off.

"Or you'll do what? You gonna protect your boyfriend?" The blonde said nothing just narrowed his eyes at the albino.

"Before you start a war, you'd better know what you're fighting for… do you?" Crimson eyes widened as the blonde attacked with ferocity, and more strength that he'd ever seen.


End file.
